Troubled Times
by AmslyApple
Summary: Morgan has just found out she's pregnant but she hasn't told Hunter yet. How will he react? Is he ready for a big committment just yet?
1. Chapter 1

**Troubled Times**

This is just a quick introduction of my new fan fic including the New Zealand soap opera's Shortland Street character's in it. Just liked to say that these are some of my favourite characters.

Character's: Hunter McKay, Morgan Braithwaite, Callum McKay, Sophie McKay

My favourite family on Shortland Street.

Plot: Morgan has become pregnant but not by surrogacy. Hunter is the father. She hasn't told Hunter yet and she is afraid by how he will react. Will he totally freak out? Or will this bring them closer then ever?

Morgan gave the little stick a shake; it still showed a small pink plus sign. She had only taken one test so she thought it must be incorrect. After two more tries there was still a pink plus sign. "Oh no" Morgan whispered to herself. What was she going to do now? Hunter was lying in bed watching t.v he had no idea what was going on in the bathroom. Morgan's head immediately filled up with worry and questions that she would have to answer. After a few minutes she took a deep breath and went back into the bedroom.

"You okay babe? You look kind of pale." Hunter asked her.

"I'm fine; do you want me to make you some breakfast? I do a great egg Benedict." replied Morgan trying to act as calm as normal.

"Ooh that's sounds yum, but I know what's tastes better" Hunter said leaning towards Morgan. They shared a long loving kiss that could have lasted for hours.

"Well good morning Morgan, I didn't know you were staying here last night" Callum told her while he made himself some toast.

"Sorry Doctor McKay I should have asked you first..." Morgan replied. But Callum shushed her signalling that he was okay with that.

"I think I'm going to have to sleep somewhere else, with the racket you two were making." Callum joked.

"Oh" Morgan blushed. "I'm sorry we'll try to be quieter next time".

"No worries I guess when you're in love you're allowed to be a bit noisier than usual". Callum replied. "So I'm guessing you're just making breakfast for one then?"

"Yeah, I'm not hungry and Hunter said he really likes my egg Benedict". Morgan replied.

"Here's your egg Benedict served with fresh orange juice". Morgan passed over the tray. "Thanks Morgan, after last night I need to keep my energy up". Hunter replied starting to eat his meal.

"So if you don't have work today do you want to go to the beach and we can have a romantic picnic. How do you like that?" Hunter asked her. He put his hand under her chin ready to kiss her.

"That's sound nice but I have to..." Morgan rushed out of the room and headed straight for the toilet. It wasn't a pretty sight, Morgan was leaning over the toilet, she looked all clammy and very sick.

"Morgan I think I should get my dad". Hunter suggested. Morgan looked seriously sick and having a doctor in the family was an advantage in these situations.

"No! I'm fine just a stomach bug". Morgan replied just before she was heaving over the toilet.

"I'll get you a glass of water". Hunter said not wanting to be there any longer.

Hunter entered the kitchen when Callum and Sophie were sitting down eating their breakfast.

"How was you egg Benedict Hunter?" Callum asked him.

"Uh...I didn't really get time to finish it. Morgan's sick. Do we have any panadol?" Hunter asked him, searching through cupboards.

"Poor Morgan. What has she got? I hope it isn't contagious". Sophie asked him.

Hunter found the pills and poured a glass of water.

"She's says it's just a stomach flu. But I don't know". Hunter replied.

"You don't think it could be something else, to do with what happened last night?" Callum asked him a bit worried.

"What happened last night Hunter?" Sophie asked curious.

"None of your business. And dad it couldn't be that. There's probably a bug going around". Hunter replied hoping it wasn't what his father suggested.

Hunter went back in the room with panadol and a glass of water in hand. Morgan was now propped up in bed, looking very pale.

"You okay now?" Hunter asked her handing her the pill and water.

"I'm a bit queasy but it'll pass soon. Thanks Hunter". Morgan replied swallowing the pill.

"Just one question, I know we've always been careful when we have sex but last night, we got a bit caught up with each other. Is there a possibility that we didn't use protection?" Hunter asked her.

"You're not going to like my answer Hunter, but I think I might be pregnant" Morgan replied waiting for his reaction.


	2. The truth be told

**Questions answered**

**: **This is chapter two of my Shortland Street fan fic. Please read chapter 1 first if you haven't already.

Hunter just stared in shock. His eyes glazed over and he fainted on the bed.

"Hunter!" Morgan shouted forgetting that Callum and Sophie would be able to hear her. Morgan immediately began checking his vital signs to make sure he was okay. That's when Callum and Sophie rushed in.

"Why were you shouting Morgan? Is something wrong?" Callum asked her before looking at the bed where Hunter lay. "Is he okay?"

Morgan put a blanket over him to keep him warm. "He just fainted, I think it's because he saw me being sick". Morgan lied.

"The kid always had a weak stomach. Have you checked over him?" Callum asked ready to assist.

"Yes, everything's fine, he should wake up soon". Morgan replied.

Sophie was holding onto her father quite scared but now relieved that her brother would be okay.

"Take it easy Hunter. Slowly". Morgan told him helping him sit up.

"Oh man I fainted didn't I?" Hunter asked her embarrassed.

Morgan nodded. "Straight after I told you I was pregnant".

Hunter put his hand to his face and tried to think.

"Crap...I thought that was a dream. So what do we do now? Can't you get that pill so it'll stop you from being pregnant?" Hunter asked her trying to think of solutions to this big problem.

"But what if I want to stay pregnant Hunter? I thought over it for awhile and I would really like to be a mother". Morgan replied smiling.

Hunter took this in for a minute before getting up and pacing the room. "Morgan I'm too young to be a dad, but I will stay with you through this. The next problem we have is telling my dad."

"We don't have to tell your dad Hunter, it could be a secret". Morgan replied.

"You're going to start showing in a few months and then it won't be so secret anymore. We've only got a couple of months before we tell him". Hunter told her trying to work out how they would get through this situation. "And I think my dad might have his suspicions already, he asked if you were sick because of last night. Aw man he knew we had sex last night? That is so embarrassing".

Morgan and Hunter lay next to each other just breathing not really wanting to talk but just to lie there. Hunter thought about being a father, and if he was going to be a good father or not? And how were they going to tell his dad? Morgan was trying to figure out what Hunter was thinking. Morgan looked at her watch; it read 9:30 am.

"Damn I'm supposed to be at work right now, why didn't you tell me what the time was?" Hunter asked her rushing into his uniform and fixing up his hair.

"Well I wasn't really wondering what the time was, I'm sure Kieran will let you off". Morgan replied.

"See you later Morgan". Hunter said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hunter grabbed his bag from the kitchen and packed some food. Callum was watching t.v while Sophie was at school.

"Everything okay in there son?" Callum asked him. "You fainted before".

Hunter knew he couldn't tell his father the truth so lying was the best option.

"Yeah dad everything's fine, Morgan feels better now. Must be a 24 hour bug or something. Well I'm off to work". Hunter replied rushing his words. He was soon out of the room and heading towards work. Callum was a bit concerned that something wasn't right, but he just let it slip that they were just having relationship problems or something like that.

Morgan lay in bed still feeling a little sick so she just watched t.v in Hunter's room when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Morgan answered.

"Just me" Callum said as he entered Hunter's bedroom. "How are you feeling Morgan?"

"A little better, must be a bug going around or something" she replied keeping to her story.

"Hmm...That's what Hunter suggested it was too. Oh well I'll leave you to it, I was just checking in on you." Callum said as he was about to walk out the door. "And" Callum said backing back into the room. "If this sickness is caused by something else, please tell me about it. I don't want Hunter's life ruined by this".

He walked out of the room leaving Morgan feeling very worried that Callum had figured out why she was sick.

After a couple of hours Hunter came home and decided to take Morgan out for dinner, so, they could get away from the suspicious questions from Hunter's father.

"Thanks Hunter for taking me out, I think your dad knows about our situation. We have to tell him. It's the right thing to do" Morgan told him. Hunter shook his head.

"Let's talk about something else shall we? The chicken looks nice". Hunter replied changing the subject. He didn't want to talk about the baby and how they were going to tell his dad. When the time's right then it will happen.

"Hunter, I thought you would want to talk about our baby, after all you are its father." Morgan said.

"Please Morgan, not tonight we can talk about it tomorrow. Let's just make tonight about us" Hunter replied.

"But Hunter...this baby is part of us now. If you don't want to talk about it. I can go tell your father then!" Morgan told him, she got out off her seat and started to leave.

"Morgan, No! It will kill him to know that I'm going to be a father this young." Hunter whispered to her holding her back.

"So what you said this morning about telling your father in a couple of months before I start showing, was that a lie, are you never going to tell your father what's happened, that he's going to be a grand father. Hunter please" Morgan begged. "We have to tell him now, sooner rather than later".

Hunter thought about it logically. He nodded in agreement even though he didn't like the idea of telling him. In his heart he knew it was the right thing to do.


End file.
